bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 29
Meeting A Government Official Finding out that Alexis is a spy sent to watch me was a huge blow to me. Why would the government would want to keep an eye on me? I'm just a normal teen with a strange life. I don't need anymore things to stress me out. Plus, I didn't think the government could pull something like sending an agent to a boarding school in a small town in a state like New Hampshire. Since Alexis told me that her boss would probably like a word with me, I'm been alittle worried. What if this is an oppertunity for them to kill me? I'll have to see when the meeting happens, which will not be far from now. Today was Friday, 4:10 PM and I was with Michael and Charles at the Rockin' Box, talking to them about what happened yesterday. "I can't believe that the government would send an agent to spy on you", Michael said. "I never did anything wrong. Why does all the bad stuff happen to me alot?" I said. "Well let's see; you did fight against a gang from your hometown. You are in a war against the G.S. Crew. Even more than Greg, Charles and I and Charles fought them for the first time yesterday", Michael explained. "I thought you said you were visiting relatives Wednesday", Charles said. "I didn't want you to know yet. Could you not tell anyone?" I told him. "Sure. It's a secret all the way to my grave. Hopefully, this school doesn't send me there", Charles said. "More like this town than this school", Michael said. We were drinking Beam Cola (execpt I have vodka mixed in with my) and listenning to Let Me In my Hot Hot Heat on Head Radio when I finished my drink. "I'm gota go right now. Whatever you do, don't tell anyone about my ex-girlfriend", I told them. "Sure, we'll tell everybody", Michael said scarcastically. I gave him a quick glance and then stepped outside the rock club. I walked down the street all the way to Johnny's garage (across the street from Yum-Yum Market) till my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and it said Alexis Guatier. "Great, the bitch", I said outloud. I pressed the talk botton and put the phone next to my ear. "Hey C-Money", she said. "Sorry, I don't know your name. Who are you?" I said scarcastically to her. "This ain't a time for your scarcastism. My boss wants to meet you now", she said. "Why?" I asked. "Just do what I say. Meet me infront of the firestation in Bullworth Town. Don't bring any of your friends. This will be a private conversation". She hung up and I put my cell phone back in my pocket. I then started walking to the firestation. 5 Minutes Later; 4:15 PM I waited near the firestation, watching the firemen wash their firetrucks. While watching, I heard Alexis come from behind me and said, "Hey". "Hi", I said scarcastically. "Look, I know what you're thinking right now and I don't blame her", she said. "What are you now? A fucking mine reader?" I asked. "Hey, you killed people. We know that you killed the entire Smileys gang back in early 2008. You should be locked away yourself or dead. Look, my boss thought that you were a murderer since all these dead kids are appearing across this town". "That's not my fault. It's Jerry's since he's working with Gary to take over the school", I told her. She then looked down the street to see a black Stretch coming down the road to us. "It's time", she said. The Stretch parked next to us. Alexis then pulled out a handgun and aimed it at me. "It's for security purposes. Now get in". I got into the limo with Alexis behind me. I sat in the middle seat while Alexis in the right seat. She closed the door and the limo started moving. With me in the limo was a guy in a suit and some ugly glasses. "Hello there, Clayton Mason. Quite a file. Quite a story", the guy said. "I'm guessing you say that to everyone that you aduct. Who are you? F.B.I. or Mafia?" I said. "Kid, do I look homosexual to you? Never ask that again", he said. "Whatever", I told him. "I know who you're looking for and let's say I can help you", he said. "Why would I want help from a over-grown nerd? You don't know what I'm looking for", I said. "You want Max Hayes", he said. I then looked at him. How could he know what I want? Then again, he's part of the government. The government knows everything. "I know everything about you and him", he said. "Really?" I asked. "I know that he killed your parents. I know that you killed his right-hand man in a car accident. I know that you fought him and his boys at the Leighson's Bank months ago. I know that you even destroyed his businesses in the entire Liberty State as well as Alderney. I even know that you are in a war against some sociopathic kid who formed his own crew". "And I'm guessing that you arn't going to bother the G.S. Crew at all?" I asked. "No. Teens don't do alot of trouble like adults these days. The whole crew shit will probably blow over soon enough", he said. "Why do you want to help me out?" I asked. "I got two reasons. One: he's causing alot of trouble in the states and I want to see it end". "Of course. When do I get to leave?" I said. "And the fact that I know all his businesses in other cities across the country", he said. That last thing caught my attention. "You know all his other businesses?" I asked. "I have a spy in the group and he's been feeding me all this information for a while now", he said. "Do you have a list of them on you?" I asked. "No, if you want to destroy these businesses though, you have to work with me to find them", he said. "Why?" I asked. "Because if you work for us, the big file of yours that we have right now that includes your recent crimes will be erased", he said. "Sounds good enough. But why me? Why don't you kill Max and destroy the businesses yourself?" I said. "We did have doubts, but we did think that you were the guy to do so, even after killing the remaining Smileys back at the Darkwood Asylum. In fact, we were the ones that gave you your dad's pistol back in 2008". I gave him a quick glance and he said, "Henry Scott wasn't really a F.B.I. agent. In fact, that's not his real name. He's one of our agents". "If you're serious about me working for you, I'll do it. But it's strange how you want a kid to do your dirty work. Plus, my legal guardian has to help me. I can't go alone". "You mean Derek Stone. Yeah, he can help", he said. "So, where do you want to send me now? I know you're going to send me to do something", I said. "For now, you have to go to Blakton City and destroy a weapons factory they have control over as well as sabotage a meeting going on between the trio group of yours and the Zaibatsu Corporation. If the Zaibatsi Corporation gets involved with the group, that will raise alot of hell in Washington. We have a Maverick set up to take you and Derek to take you to Blakton City in the morning. Get to the airport at 10 AM. The meeting happens at 12 PM. Okay?" "Yeah, sure", I told him. The limo stopped right next to Burger Shot. He then hand me a card that said 'U.L. Paper' and a phone number. "Call me when the task is done". I got out and then the limo drove away. I then walked across the street (Bullworth Road) to the plaza. I then went to the hotel that Derek stays in. I had to tell him about this meeting. When I got to his door, I knocked and he opened. Of course, he was in his underwear. "Put some clothes on right now. We need to talk", I told him. He put on a pair of jeans and a t-shit, then he asked, "What's going on?" "I had a talk with some guy from the government", I told him. "Really?" he asked. "Yes. He has some info about all the other businesses that Max owns. He also told me about going to Blakton City tomorrow. He said that Max is going to make a deal with the Zaibatsu Corporation and that we has a Maverick ready for us to use tomorrow. We have to get to the airport at 10 AM though". "And you sure you can trust this guy?" Derek asked. "Yeah. I mean he knows you and he handed me this card". I handed Derek the card and then he looked at it. "I know U.L. Paper. It's a undercover government agency based in Liberty City. The guys at the C.I.A. headquarters talk about it sometimes", he said. "They know every business Max owns across the country and he wants us to take care of the one in Blakton tomorrow. In fact, both the meeting and the business are located there. I don't know if they are at the same place though. We'll have to find out tomorrow". "Okay. I'll get the weapons from our last trip from the hiding spot. You just go back to the academy and get some rest. It'll be a long day tomorrow for sure", he said. I then left the hotel and went back to the school. I walked to the Boys' Dorm and into my room where I saw Greg laying on his bed with a few bruises on his face. "Damn Greaseballs", he said painfully. "More trouble with the Greasers?" I asked. "Hell yeah. They've been causing me more trouble after I accidently pushed Algie down the stairs", he said. "And this is like their second time beating you?" I asked. "Yes. The first time sometime after you were beaten by those Jock scum on the first day of school", he said. "That sucks. Hey listen, I gotta go to Blakton City tomorrow. Urgen call, ya know", I told him. "Has to do with Max and his boys?" he asked. "Yeah", I told him. "And I guest it has to do with the government since your ex-girlfriend was with you and when you entered the black Stretch?" he asked. "You were there?" I asked. "Yup. I was at the comic book store before I was jumped by the Greasers", he said. "I can't believe that they would get a girl to watch on me. Are they allowed to do that?" I said. "I don't know. I know that they can get someone to do their dirty work. That's what happened to my great-grandfather, John Marston", he said. "Oh yeah, you're related to him. I forgot about that", I said. "I just hope you don't spend all day at Blakton City. You came back from your other trip a week ago", he said. "Relax. I'll come back after the task is done. For now, just rest. All four of us will hang out tomorrow. I just hope that four-eyed prick doesn't pull anything". "I hope so too", Greg said. I left the dorm room to let Greg rest up and to the common room to watch Spittoon. The Next Day; 9:20 AM I was in the Boys' Dorm common room playing poker with Greg. "So, you're going to Blakton City for the first time?" Greg asked. "Not really. The first time in years. I've been there once when I was like five years old. My dad had to go there to retrieve a criminal once". "I thought SWAT only went after criminals when they are armed and dangerous", Greg stated. "He once was a normal street cop, then he transfered to SWAT", I told him. "And I'm guessing Derek did that as well?" Greg asked. "I think he did. I don't know for sure", I told him. "I wish I could go there. Then again, I wasn't too surprised to visit Carcer City for the first time. If Blakton is suppose to be like an industrial city like Carcer, I doubt I would like it alot", Greg said. "I thought it was an alright city, but now I heard some rich company is going to remodel the city or something like that", I told him. "Wonder if it's going to be Aesir", Greg said. "Maybe. But I don't like talking about big companies right now", I said. "Are we going to hang out later after you come back?" Greg then asked. "Don't worry. You're acting like it's my last day on Earth. I'm be fine. Once I come back, all four of us will hang out. You, me, Michael and Charles, even though it's been a week since you two fought each other at the pier". "Don't you sometimes feel like you're being forced to fight?" Greg asked. "Sometimes", I told him. Just when we finished the conversation, Derek came into the room and said, "Clayton, it's time to go". I got up from the table and then left the room. Just then, Derek told Greg, "I need to talk to you once I come back". We then left the dorm and went to get my car. During the drive, all I did was look out the window at the countryside. I turned to Derek and asked, "Why do you need to Greg once we come back?" "It's nothing. Nothing that you really need to know right now", he said. "Sounds like I'm going to find out sooner or later", I told him. "Just forget it for now", he told me. "Alright", I said. During the drive, we listened to The Reflex by Doran Doran on Head Radio. After a 10-mile drive, we got to the airport. We then drove up to a helipad where we saw a few guys right next to a Maverick helicopter waiting for us. Just then, the black Stretch from yesterday pulled out from behind the helipad. We got out of the car and then walked up to the limo. The same guy from yesterday came out of the limo and greeted Derek. "Nice to see you, Derek", the guy said. "Who are you?" Derek asked. "That's not important. I met your kid yesterday and I have some more businesses for you to destroy", the guy said. "We're not a charity service", Derek told him. "I know it was you that destroyed those businesses in Liberty State and Alderney. In fact, I had an agent with Max back at the chem plant when it was destroyed. He told me that it was you that got captured". "Where is this guy now?" Derek asked. "He's still with Max. Right now, they're going to make a deal with the leader of the Zaibatsu Corporation in Blakton City. I'm assuming that you want to destroy the weapons factory as well as disrupt the meeting. If Max and Ernesto Cummings makes a deal with Uno Crab, then Max will have alot of money and he will also have SPANK sold at some pharmasutical stories and that is something I don't want to happen". "I'm confused now", I said to him. "Ernesto Cummings is the leader of the Colombian Cartel and Uno Crab is one of the leaders of the Zaibatsu Corporation. The other two being Trey Welsh and Red Valdez", the guy said. "I got it now", I told him. "Look, I would like to explain much more, but you two got to get on the chopper right now", the guy said. "How are we going to know the rest of the mission?" I asked. "Two of my guys are going to assist you with this mission. One of you will have to go and destroy the business while the other has to snipe a few Zaibatsu, just so they think that Max and Ernesto are trying to kill them. Also, if you get the chance to kill Uno, do it. That will shake the company's leadership for a while". "We will try", Derek told him. Before the guy enters him, he says to Derek, "By the way, call me 'boss'. You're under my jurisdiction for now". He got into the limo and then it left the airport. "Great", Derek said scarcastically. "Relax, it might be only temporary. You might go back to the C.I.A. once we kill Max". "Well, I hope we do soon", he said. We both got on the helicopter. There was two agents with us and a pilot in the front seats. He started up the helicopter and then we got up in the air and left the airport. We were on our way to Blakton City now. Category:Blog posts